Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming system.
Background Art
At conferences in corporations etc., it is tried to reduce paper resources and enhance productivity of the conferences by displaying conference materials on apparatuses used by conference attendees to share the conference materials. To achieve the goal, it is necessary that the apparatuses be connected to be communicable with one another. However, if the apparatuses are connected to a Local Area Network (LAN) of the intranet, attendees who are outsiders can access confidential data of the corporation in some cases, lowering the security level.